Ultraman Orb The Movie
| runtime = 72 mins | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }}Ultraman Orb The Movie (also called "Ultraman Orb The Movie: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds!") is a Japanese superhero and Kaiju film, serving as the film adaptation of the 2016 Ultra Series television series Ultraman Orb. It was released in March 11, 2017, in celebration to the 50th anniversary of Ultra Seven where the titular character himself and his son Ultraman Zero is set to appear. Both Blu-Ray and the DVD is set to be released on 28 July 2017. The catchphrase for the movie is "Great Gathering! New Generation Heroes". Story :Main article: List of Ultraman Orb characters One day, a strange object appeared at the SSP's office, which was revealed to be the X Devizer, a transformation device which inhabited by Ultraman X. Having separated from his host, the Xio personnel Daichi Ozora due to an enemy attack, X sought the help of SSP and Gai (who returned from his wandering activities) in search for his human host but this however brings the threat of a new enemy. The main villain approached herself as the space witch Murunau with the possession of a Dark Ring that empowers her own strength. With a desire to transform whatever pretty thing she fancies into her personal jewelry collection, she had already captured the Ultra Warriors Ginga and Victory and set her sight on Earth as the main target. Worse enough is the return of Jugglus Juggler who continued his scheming ways from behind the scenes again. With the help of Murunau's alien army, X had finally been captured and added to her jewellery collection. Now Orb must rescue the new generation Ultra Warriors and master the power of bonds as the battle for Earth has begun. Production This movie was previously glimpsed following the conclusion of 2016 Ultraman Festival. It was properly announced in November 23, 2016 in a special event in Ario Hashimoto shopping mall in Sagamihara, Japan. Hideo Ishiguro, the actor of Gai Kurenai highlighted that the movie will introduce Daichi, Ultraman X and Murunau as strong involvements to the plot while having a comedic scene on Shibukawa's part. In December 9, Tsuburaya further revealed that voice actor Kōichi Yamadera and members of Jungle Pocket, a Japanese comedian trio will participate in the movie as voice casts. They as well revealed that Ultraman Zero, Ginga, Victory and X will be reprised by their original voice actors respectively while the movie's ending theme, TWO AS ONE will be performed by Da-ice and sold as part of their album, NEXT PHASE. Kudo and Hanamura of Da-ice became the guest voice actors of the movie as well, becoming their major debut in voice acting. The director also encouraged the voice actors to perform more ad-libs to their respective roles. Also in commemoration to the movie, preorder for Gai's leather jacket in Bandai Fashion was released and the product is set to shipment in March 2017. Early pre-order of said jacket comes with a pair of free movie tickets for parent-child pair. During the day of the film premier, viewers will be given the chance to shake hands with Ultraman Orb in all of his forms. During the premier of Ultraman Orb the Movie, director Kiyotaka Taguchi reveals that he summed up the entire Ultraman Orb series and spin offs into 10 chapters: *''The Origin Saga'' is envisioned to be chapter 1. *The original series is chapter 6. *''Ultraman Orb the Movie'' as chapter 7. Due to this, he also mentioned that there will be another future project for the series, with chapters 2-5 taking place in-between The Origin Saga and original series, while chapters 8-10 will be after the premier movie. Reception According to the Japanese theatre website Eiga.com, Ultraman Orb the Movie ranks seventh in the box office during its premier date. Cast *Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb (Voice): Hideo Ishiguro *Naomi Yumeno: Miyabi Matsuura *Jetta Hayami: Naoto Takahashi *Shin Matsudo: Hiroaki Nerio *Jugglus Juggler/Zeppandon (Voice): Takaya Aoyagi *Ittetsu Shibukawa: Shingo Yanagisawa *Murunau: Oniyakko Tsubaki *Daichi Ozora: Kensuke Takahashi *Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven (Voice): Kohji Moritsugu *Tsurunoyu shopkeeper: Taro Suwa *Yūka: Kokoro Hirasawa *Cicada Woman: Hitomi Adachi *Diabolic's victims: Kiyotaka Taguchi, Yuchi Abe, Ryuichi Ichino, Suguru Tomita, Masayoshi Takei Voice actors *Ultraman Zero: Mamoru Miyano *Ultraman X|: Yuichi Nakamura *Ultraman Ginga: Takuya Negishi *Ultraman Victory: Kiyotaka Uji *Alien Gapiya "Sadeath": Kōichi Yamadera *Alien Guts "Doppel": Shinji Saitō of Jungle Pocket *Alien Hipporito "Callisto": Hirohisa Ōta of Jungle Pocket *Alien Temperor "Batista": Otake of Jungle Pocket *Cicada Woman, Alien Serpent: Taiki Kudō of Da-ice *Alien Kukaratch|, Rekyum Man: Sōta Hanamura Theme song ;Insert theme *"Orb no Inori" (lit. "Orb's Prayer") **Music and Lyrics: Jason Desrouleaux, Justin Tranter, Carole Bayer Sager, Kennedi Lykken, Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson and John Paesano **Lyrics Translation: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: John Paesano, Stephen Hilton, Toshihiko Takamizawa with **English Artists: Jason Derulo and Katy Perry **Japanese Artists: Ichiro Mizuki with Voyager ;Ending theme *"TWO AS ONE" **Lyrics: MOMO"mocha"N. **Composition: KID STORM, MUSOH, BASIM **Arrangement: KID STORM **Artist: Da-ice References External links *[http://m-78.jp/orb/movie/ Ultraman Orb] at Tsuburaya Productions Category:2017 films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Japanese films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Shochiku films Category:Ultra Seven Category:Films about parallel universes Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Tom Howe Category:Film scores by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Film scores by Paul Mounsey Category:Film scores by Halli Cauthery Category:Film scores by David Buckley